


Ryuji Okumura

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anyways, Discord wtf, M/M, Weddings, no seriously, we need more BonRin Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: When Rin accidentally called Ryuji, Ryuji Okumura.





	Ryuji Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> Damn the ane discord I'm a part of. Also I spell Ryuuji as Ryuji so please don't mind that. Also this is not my idea, This idea was inspired by sugurobonryuuji on tumblr.

"Ryuji Okumura." Rin unconsciously said making everyone stop. Ryuji felt his face turning red as he looked at his crush. "Rin, what did you just say?" Yukio asked making Rin blushed. "Um... I didn't say anything!" Rin yelled as he tried to hide his face.

 

"Rin, you say Ryuji Okumura not Suguro. Like you two are married." Shiemi said making Rin hid his face more. Rin never felt more embarrassed in his life, his dignity just crushed and burned. The two boys were in a deep shade of red, not knowing what to do.

 

Shima nudged Ryuji's shoulder, "Dude, say something." Ryuji snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. The awkward silence filling the room, making everyone uncomfortable. Ryuji felt his throat dry, he tried to get a word out but nothing came out.

 

"I'm just gonna go now." Izumo excused herself, grabbing Shiemi's hand to help her escape the situation. One by one, all of the exwires plus Yukio left the two alone. Rin was the first to speak after a minute. "Bon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that." Rin apologized, slighting cringing at his word choice.

 

"No it's fine. Honestly I can't believe my crush like me back." Ryuji covered his mouth afterward. Damn his emotions and his ability to speak without thinking at times. "Wait? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! Holy shit." Rin yelled as both boys blushed in embarrassment (even more than before).

 

"Well, I like you Bon. I really do. Then maybe you can be Ryuji Okumura after we get married." Rin finger gunned at Ryuji with a sly smirk. Ryuji chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. I think Rin Suguro fits better though."

 

Rin looked at his crush now boyfriend and moved closer to him. "Nah." With that Rin balanced himself on his toes and kissed Ryuji.

 

**A few years later,**

 

"I now pronounce you as Husband and Husband." The priest concluded and let the newlyweds kiss at the altar. Everyone cheered in joy while Ryuji's mother was crying and Mr. Suguro tried to comfort her. Ryuji went to Mom after putting on his wedding ring, "Mom please don't cry." He hugged her as she went on her rant about how she couldn't stop because her baby just got married.

 

Rin just smiled at the family interaction as he felt a pat on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Rin, I really am." Yukio said before hugging his brother. "Thanks little bro. I just wish our old man was here." Yukio nodded before breaking apart the hug. "So finally decided on Y'alls surname."

 

Rin smiled as he grabbed Ryuji's hand and pulled him to face Yukio. "Yeah I did. Ryuji Okumura."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired af.


End file.
